


[Podfic] The Skull on the Shelf

by consulting_smartass



Series: Holiday Podfics [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Baker Street, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Elf on a Shelf, Games, Gen, John is a Saint, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, a bit of childhood feels, skull friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: John plays "The Elf on the Shelf" with Sherlock. Kind of.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [3littleowls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3littleowls/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Skull on the Shelf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084897) by [3littleowls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3littleowls/pseuds/3littleowls). 



> Continuing with more Christmas fluff, here's one from the master of Mycroft cosplay, 3littleowls. Can't wait to catch up with you at the next con...I've missed you so!

 

Length: 17:45

Mediafire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/fkddtjqmfv7mdp3/The+Skull+on+the+Shelf+by+3littleowls.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/mt6v6vx8wx3pkcs/The+Skull+on+the+Shelf+by+3littleowls.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/the-skull-on-the-shelf-by-3littleowls))

Pre/Post Music - [Bring a Torch Jeanette Isabella (cover by Albedo Music)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=117p5lwWwtE) \- Mannheim Steamroller

 


End file.
